when it all went wrong
by mcdoyle2
Summary: robin and raven are finally happy together but what will happen when starfire turns evil and helps red x
1. Chapter 1

When it all went wrong

"_No how could this happen," raven_ thought in her head _"I made sure he was dead. How could I be so stupid? How could I let my emotions get the best of me? How could I let my truelove die?" _ She screamed and suddenly found herself in her bed covered in sweat.

Suddenly her door opened as robin came in "raven are you okay? I heard you scream" he asked. There he was. Raven has had a crush on robin sense he saved her from trigon.

"Boyfriend is raven alright" said starfire as she put her arms around his neck. It brought pain to raven when she saw them together.

_I wish I could tell him how I feel. If I did I would renew my friendship with starfire not to mention make everything weird between robin and I._ raven thought to herself." I'm fine just a bad dream." She replied as starfire started to kiss his neck. "I going up to the roof for fresh air" she said quickly as she fazed through the ceiling.

Robin detached starfire from him and started to walk to the elevator .suddenly he felt her grab his arm." starfire let go I need to talk to raven." She started to follow. "Alone" he said in a harsh voice. She let go as the door closed. _Finally after we first kissed in Tokyo she has been stuck to me like a ball and chain. _He thought. As the door opened, he saw raven on the couch that was put up on the roof. He plopped down next to her as she looked up. "What's wrong?" he asked

"I can't take it anymore!" she blurted out.

"Take what?" he asked with a confused look on his face

"You and her together. Look dick I know she's my friend and I want her to be happy, but I…I can't help but think about what it would be like to be with you. I know you are happy with star-"she was cut off by him pressing his lips to hers.

"I'm not happy with happy with starfire" he said. Suddenly he felt a hand on the back of his head. Raven pulled him close and kissed him back. "I'm just scared if I break up with her she will blast my head off."

"Let's just see about that." raven said as they resumed kissing

**(a/n): updates to this story will be every other weekend. I may slip in some on week days just have to wait and see**


	2. chapter 2

"Let's just see about that." Said raven, as they resumed kissing.

**Chapter 2: the plan**

**An: I added a bit of young justice in this chapter**

Robin and Raven always went up to the roof to be intimate and sometimes robin would sneak into her room after hours to think of a plan for him to break up with starfire without her blasting off his head.

"What about if I get her to break up with me?"Asked robin as he was pacing back and forth

"That may work but you have to remember something's that are rude here are consisted romantic on tamaran." Said raven as she sat on her bed

"I do have this one idea, but it involves zatanna" said robin as raven gave him the death glare. "Let me Finnish. Okay we know star has a bad relationship with blackfire, so all we need is for zee to cast a spell and make **you** look like blackfire. When star sees her _sister_ kissing me she will break up with me."

"She may or she may start throwing star bolts at me and when she sees her sister using my power she will know something's up." commented raven.

"On the contrary my little bird turns out tamaranean have a very short attention spans. So if she wonders, how her sister got your powers just tell her 'it's something I've grown into baby sister and had a lot of mediation'" he said in his best blackfire voice.

"But can't we get… o I don't know Miss Martian" she pleaded

"I can try but are you sure you want me kissing another girl" asked robin. Ravens eyes went big as she nodded her head. He pulled an ear peace out of his pocket and put it in with two fingers against it "robin to cave"

"The bat cave?" raven asked

"If only its mount justice" he said as he got an answer

"_Miss Martian here how can I help robin" _

"Miss M just the girl I want to see remember that favor you owe for taking in your brother it's time to fulfill the favor. Can you come down to jump and help me and raven out? I'm sure gar would be glad to see you

"_Sure thing robin can Conner come to?"_

"It would be best if he didn't"

"_Okay be there around noon tomorrow cave out"_

"She's coming tomorrow." he said as he hugged raven

"Who is her brother and why would beastboy be glad to see her?"Raven asked.

"You will see tomorrow babe and when you do you will be shocked."


	3. Chapter 3

An: btw this chapter has a young justice in it as the last one and probably the next few

**Chapter 3: the game plan**

"Team we have a guest from the justice league black ops team staying with us for a few days" said robin as he stood in front of the circler couch facing his team.

"Who is it?" asked the changling. Who had a big grin on his face from remembering his run with the black ops team, robin and him were the only ones who were on both teams

"Miss Martian. She is coming to help me on a case but is here to see you to, beastboy." Said robin with his smirk.

"What did Miss M use to be your girlfriend?" asked cyborg

"WHAT?! NO DUDE SHES MY SISTER" beastboy shouted. "Sure not biologically but her bloods in me and she adopted me between doom patrol and you guys that's how I met robin in the black ops team."**(I changed how robin and bb met)** "After my folks died I went from my uncle, to doom, to black ops, and finally here" he said as he took a deep breath.

_So that's what robin was talking about._ Raven thought to herself.

Suddenly there was a noise coming from the roof. Beastboy was the first to shoot up and run to the elevator. The rest followed after. Once they got to the roof there was a red bioship in front of them with a green Martian in front of them

"Hey little brother, miss me." Said Miss Martian. Beastboy ran and almost knocked over his big sister.

"Guys for those who haven't met this is Miss Martian my sister, M'gann this is starfire, raven, and my best friend cyborg.

"Nice to meet you little lady how is it like running with the big leagues?" said cyborg

"More like under the big leagues just ask robin and Garfield they had to do it to." Said m'gann.

Starfire floated up to the Martian. "Tell me can you shape into any animal as well?" she asked.

"O no I am a Martian, my powers are flight, superhuman senses, endurance, turn into anybody, invulnerability, invisibility, telekinesis, and telepathy. Frankly I have no idea how he got his animal power crap." she said winking at gar. "Where are you from?" she asked.

"I am from a distant planet called tamaran." Replied starfire.

"If we're going to chat lets go get some pizza." Offered beastboy.

"Okay just a sec," said m'gann as she transformed into Megan Morse "ready let's go."

"Why did you change sis?"Asked beastboy.

"Because, they are already use to one green person in jump if they see two then when I leave their going to wonder where I went. Best to not let them worry." She replied

"Can we go now?" asked raven

**Hope the story is going good leave a review if you can **


End file.
